Sly Cooper: Arise
by FusionFlareBlitz
Summary: What if there's Clans, unknown by the world, appears, and ruled by a blood thirsty Coatimundi. Now, the Cooper gang must team up with the survivers and put to an end to this madness. But..there are very dark secrets that will be revealed. ON HIATUS!
1. It begins

It's 4:20AM in Paris, France.  
Everything is quite, but a shadow is stealthily walking on a rooftop of the Police building.  
"Sly? Do you read me?" a person says on the voice-com  
"yes, I read you loud & Clear, Bently. So, what is it again?" Sly asks his partner  
"It's a profile on Jake Intle we need to find his were-a-bouts. It's hidden in a Vault room. but it's near Inspector Fox's room!" Bently gets nervous.  
"Don't worry Bently, this'll be a peice of cake." Sly calmly says. "So, you ready in your position?" he asks his turtle friend.  
"Yes, I'm Ready & Murray has the van ready too." Bently comes as he says that.  
Sly gets Bently on his back & slides among a skinny ledge. He opens a window & helps Bently in. They walk through the hallways in the building & find Carmelita Fox's room, they see a secure door next to her room.  
"Darn it. We need keys to open it Sly!" Bently is certantly nervous.  
"don't worry, pickpocketing is what I do best." Sly goes to a gaurd that's nearby & picks up a key. & gets another, but had to hang on a ladder to get it. The last one was tricky, he had to hang upside down to get the key off of a gaurd who's gaurding inside of Fox's room. He goes back to Bently & opens the door.  
"Your turn "Little Friend"." He says jokingly.  
"Sly, no joking around." Bently goes in & hacks the computer to the vault. "go! you've got precisly 30 seconds to nab the file!"  
"Ok." Sly quickly passes through the vault's complex maze, nabs the file & comes out, but almost lost his tail."whew, that was close."  
"Too close." Bently grabs onto Sly's back & they head to the van, but Carmelita Fox shoots Bently, who falls off.  
"Stop it right there Cooper gang!" She yells to them.  
Sly quickly grabs Bently with his cane & brings him onto his back again. "Hey Carmelita, fisty as ever, I see." He says flirtly, he jumps onto a street light & makes a run for it.  
"Stop ringtail!" She starts chasing him & blasting her shock pistol at the duo.  
"Sly! Be careful!" Bently is wheezing, way too nervous & clinging onto his raccoon pal.  
"I will Bently, you don't have to worry." he does a triple flip as he gets into the van & Murray floors it as Carmelita jumps into her car & chases them. but she fails to catch up to them as they hit a pile of dirt & fly across the river.  
"I'LL GET YOU COOPER!" Carmelita says angerly.  
The Cooper gang heads to their hide-out.  
Bently is starting to calm down. "Sly...don't...let...her...shock me...again..."  
"I'll make sure of that buddy." Sly pats his friend on the back & gives him the file.  
"Ok." As he gulps. "Jake Intle, is currently hanging out in Tokyo, Japan. But he seems to have built up his hide-out with VERY advance technology. We have to nab a few things before we go."  
"So, anything else, Bently?" Sly asks as he gets a doughnut from Murray.  
"Well, Jake Intle is a Golden Lion Tameranian who used to be a snake tamer for the Japanese Entertaining Association, but he lost his job due to a mistreatment to the snakes & he wants revenge now. But he is certaintly rich & has many valuables with him." Bently adds.  
"Ok. Where to now?" Murray the pink hippo asks.  
"First, to the Kanto region of Japan." Bently tells him.  
"hmm..." Sly thinks.  
"What is it Sly?" Murray questions his friend.  
"I don't know, but on the way to the Polic building...I felt like I was being watched..."  
"It must've been Fox, Sly."  
"No, it wasn't. It didn't feel like her at all..."  
"I hope you're wrong, Sly." Bently says nervously.

~End of part 1~


	2. Riddles

The Cooper gang go to Japan & when they get there, they see a war going on.  
"Whao...it seems we're too late to get Jake." Sly says surprisingly.  
"No, we may still have time." Bently looks at his map & points to a location. "Tokyo is our best place to get our gadgets."  
"Ok." Murray drives & Bently is coming up with plans while they travel there.  
They arrive at Tokyo, but then, a note falls to the ground as Sly gets ready to go. He picks it up & reads it.  
"To find what you're looking for, follow this...tall as a skyscraper, red & white as a railroad crossing."  
He thinks to himself. "The Tokyo Tower!" He goes off to Tokyo Tower.  
"Sly? You're heading the wrong way." Bently tells him.  
"I know, but I'm gonna go on a detour for a sec." Sly climbs on a pole & gets ontop of a building. "I'll get our gadgets once I'm done."  
"But...nevermind, tell me once your done." He could hear Bently sigh in annoyance.  
As he scales the rooftops, he feels like he's being watched again.  
"Ok! Who are you?" He demands as he jumps from roof to roof.  
There's no answer, just a slight breeze going sw.  
He keeps going, he still has the feeling,even when he gets to the tower. He sees a black shadow fly off, he can't make it out nor can he follow it, for it was going way too fast. He goes inside cautiously. He sees the gadgets Bently needed right infront of him & there's a note on it. "Red as blood, Black as tar & Blue like a tiger's cold heart. P.S: Keep this." He calls Bently.  
"Hey Bently, I've got the gadgets...at Tokyo tower...but...there's a note you need to see."  
"Roger, we'll come over right away." Murray says in the background.  
The van comes & Sly puts the gadgets in.  
"Here's the note Bently" He gives it to his turtle friend.  
"Red as blood, black as tar, & blue like a tiger's cold heart." Bently thinks as he says it. "this is very unusual, I can't make out what it means."  
Sly hands him another note. "I got this one once I was ready to take off."  
"It seems someone writes in riddles & knows us VERY well. I don't know if they're friend or foe, but just be cautious." He warns his partner.  
"Ok. Hmmm...I wonder if Carmelita could help us." Sly flips his hat.  
"No, she'll get you for sure, Sly! & you're scaring me, man. Anyways, I guess we go to Jake Intle now." He makes more plans.  
"Go right ahead. I'll help ya." He helps Bently out as Murray gets some food.  
Then, they head to Viridian City to get Jake Intle.

~end of Part 2~


	3. The enemy revealed

They arrive at Viridian City & see it has become a fortress.  
"Ok, this is a big fortress." Sly looks around.  
"It maybe, get recon photos & we'll be ready." Bently reminds him.  
"Alright." He smirks, jumps out, & climbs to the roof of the hideout.  
"Ok Sly, try to find Jake Intle & see what else he's got." Bently orders him.  
Sly starts climbing around like it was child's play,he takes a few photos, like a power generator, shock lights, & even found Jake Intle. Then, he sees that same shadow again, he tried to catch up to it, but it disappeared before he could see what it was, but all he knew that it was big & it's pretty fast.  
"Hey Bently, we may have company, there's something big & fast that's around here. It didn't attack me, but it seems to have a plan."  
"Ok, do you have the photos?" Bently asks while taking notes.  
"Yes, but I will stay here & see what else I can find, Sly out." Sly jumps into the same room with Jake Intle, but he dared not to be out of the shadows. He listens in to what he's saying & takes a few photos of the objects around.  
"So, you say Bloodstar is making a deal with me?" The monkey is talking to a HUGE! black bird that looks prehistoric.  
"Yes, he wants your skills, perfect for becoming a leader of your own territory & helping out Bloodclan." The black bird says calmly.  
"Ok, you've got a deal Tarbeak." Jake shakes the bird's hand.  
Sly then remembers the note "Red as blood, black as tar, & blue like a tiger's cold heart." He wonders who the blue is.  
"Good, I'll come back once Bloodstar issues his orders. Tigerstripe will take care of our "little" problem, so you don't have to worry about "them"." He flies away.  
The monkey sighs. "If the Kunoichi Clan didn't cause such problems, everything would go smoother." He types in his computer.  
Sly heads back to the hideout & explains to his friends what he saw.  
"I'm guessing whoever gave us the note was warning us about the threat." Bently examines it again.  
"Yea, I don't know what kind of bird Tarbeak is, but he looks nasty." Sly remembers every little detail: The clawed wings; large, long legs with talons as big & long as his cane, maybe bigger; The muscular black feathered body; The teethed beak that could easily peirce flesh; & the long tail that seems to have power in it itself.  
"It says here that he'd be a anthropyrex(can't remember spelling), but they're LONG extinct."  
"But he could be a descendent that was hiding this whole time." Sly is leaning on his cane.  
"Well, I wish we knew more, but we don't. When you meet Tarbeak again, see if you find out what his habitat is, or anything useful." Bently keeps typing. "Anyways, you need that mega jump gadet to get into the vault. & I'm coming too. Murray, we need your muscle to get the door open."  
""The Murray" will gladly help!" The hippo flexes his muscles.  
They soon head out to the vault, that's where the security is.  
Murray prys the door open & lets his friends in. Bentley starts hacking & Sly pickpockets & defeats a few gaurds, he hopes Jake doesn't notice that a few of his gaurds are gone.  
"I've got keys, jewelry, & pens." Sly tells his friends.  
"Got it." The security is down, then he turns it back on. "I can control the security now."  
"Good job, "The Murray" loves the idea!" Murray flexes his muscles & poses.  
"Ok, see you guys in a few seconds." Sly jumps high into the air inside the vault & unlocks a lock that's there. "Bentley, here's another door, seems to be another security computer here!" Sly picks Bentley up & takes him to the second room.  
"This must be the security inside the building." Bentley hacks into the system & has full control of it. "Now we don't have to worry."  
Then a big clang of metal is heard. "So, we have a few rats..."a senister voice says, Sly remembers it, it's Tarbeak.  
"Oh no, it's Tarbeak." Sly hears Murray scream & then he grabs Murray & pulls him up.  
"Stupid rats, hmf. You have helped me. I wanted to get rid of this guy. Go ahead & finish the job. I'll get you later. Heh, "they'll" love this. Their own kin together." He flies away.  
"Kin? What does he mean? I'm the last of the Coopers." Sly says, puzzled.  
"I don't know. We were orphans so that would've meant our family members are all dead..." Bentley is puzzled.  
"I don't know, but lets finish this job, that bird gives me the creeps!" Murray is nervous, yet confused.  
"Well, we're done here." Bentley pats his friend's back.  
"Good."  
They leave the place & sell some goods Sly grabbed.  
"Next, we have to get into the place fully & take Jake down." Bentley types in his computer. "I'll get the plans done, for now, we rest."  
"I can't rest, I don't know what he meant by "Their own kin together". It's going to bug me." Sly's left leg is jumpy.  
"Well, try to get some rest." Bentley tells him.

~End of part 3~


	4. Clues

The next day, they get moving. Sly has to get inside & let his buddies in, but it seems that Tarbeak is being the look out for Jake. Sly sees that Tarbeak spotted him, but ignores him.  
Sly quickly enters inside, but Jake is patrolling, himself. Sly sneaks on the walls, being careful not to be in any light. He soon gets to the door & looks around, he sees Jake coming. He quickly unlocks the door & Murray bursts in.  
""The Murray" is here to take you down!" Murray charges at him.  
"Sly! Get the treasure. We'll tie up Jake!" Bentley yells to his Raccoon friend & is hit in the back by Jake's foot, but his shell protects him, other than sending him flying into a wall.  
Jake jumps around. "I know kong fu!" He goes low & knocks Murray down.  
Murray is knocked down, but he gets up quickly & does the thunderflop & squishes Jake, but the Tameranian is determined, but Bentley uses the sleep dart & put him asleep. Murray ties him up & toesses him into a barrel.  
"So, did it go well?" Sly asks them, he's got a bag full of loot.  
"Yep! "The Murray" vanquishes YET another villian!" Murray is proud of himself.  
"Good, time to go!" Sly is ready to leave, but then, a feather drops down to them with another note.  
Sly picks it up. "Courage helped you through this, even luck. But now, secrets that are darker than Tarbeak are about to be revealed. If you want answers, follow, but not seen. The Flaming ground & Sky will merge with darkness. The past comes to the present. Blue like the moon which a Wolf Howls at, red as fire like a pheonix, & Green as moss which otters use as bedding & the pelt is covered in it. Full moon comes, attend." He's SEVERLY confused.  
"Well, I guess we follow Tarbeak." Bentley tells them. The Sirens come & they hear Carmelita's voice loud & clear.  
The boys go into the van & head out before Carmelita spots them. They see Tarbk & follow him.  
"I wonder...I could find the names & who the note senders are. They must've put clues in here." He reads it again. "Wolfhowl the Blue wolf, that was easy. Fire...hmmm...Firephoenix or Firebird the...welll, whatever Tarbeak is. & Mosspelt the otter. Well, that's my best guess. & we meet them at the full moon somewhere...I think near a volcano because the ground's burning & it looks like the sky's burning too."  
"Well, atleast we have somekind of lead." Sly says, looking at the scarlet colored feather, it's pretty big.  
"& that's our other lead. I think Firebird or firepheonix dropped that with the note." Bentley tells him.  
They're at the end of the road, they need a ferry to take them to where Tarbeak is going.  
"I have one chance to tag him." Bentley shoots a tag at Tarbeak & it's a success.  
"I'll get the ferry, you will find out where he's heading." Sly gets out of the van, he disguises himself as a regular raccoon citizen & buys a ferry ticket. Nobody suspected him.  
He comes back to the van. "That was TOO easy." He tells him.  
"Well, he's in Hawaii now."  
"Oh, I wanted to go there. Great beaches." He jokes around.  
"so, the next ferry at 10AM, right?" Murray asks.  
"Yep. " He gives Murray the ticket.  
"Lets rest, we need all the strength we need, Tarbeak is a double crosser like Neyla was. So we need to make sure to be ready for any action." Bentley tells them as he gets ready for bed.  
"I'll always be ready." Sly grins, he loves action, it's not as fun if there's none & it's too easy.  
""The Murray" Is always ready, but he needs rest if he isn't at full strength." Murray proclaims.

~End of Part 4~


	5. The meeting

They head to the ferry & aboard it with the van blending in. They hide the Cooper logo so that no one knows they're the Cooper gang. They enjoy the trip with pickpocketing, resting, even bathing in the sun. Though, Bentley made sure to plan ahead for their next missions.  
They soon make it to Hulolulu. They see the island next to this one has smoke coming out of it's mountain. They knew that it's definately the one the note talks about. The van makes it there thanks to Bentley's modification to make it swim.  
"Hmm...the full moon is tonight, I wonder where we'll meet." Sly thinks as Bentley looks around on his 3D map.  
Bentley sees what looks like a camp & follows a path that looks worn, but seems to be used once in awhile. "It's gotta be this place, the trail looks worn, but it's not used too often."  
Murray signals them to get in. He takes them to the place they think they're going to meet.  
It's still in the evening hours, but Sly goes around, taking recon photos, to see if there's anything unusual that the 3D map can't see. & He was right, there's hidden caves that can be unlocked by a raccoon like pawprint.  
The full moon starts coming up & they hear rustlein the bushes. Murray gets ready.  
A blue wolf, scarlet macaw pattern bird like Tarbeak, but the hands are separated from the wings, & there's a brown & green otter.  
"Welcome, CooperClan, We're the KounoichiClan. I'm Wolfhowl the leader." she signal's the otter to go.  
"I'm Mosspelt the Deputy." She steps back & the Bird comes last.  
"I'm Firewing the Herbalist." She looks at the moon. "Murray, you can settle down, we're friends & there's peace when the full moon is out."  
"& you already know us. & we're welcome to be here. So, why are we here? & what did Tarbeak say about "Their own kin together"?" Sly asks them.  
"Ok, first off, we need your help to stop BloodClan. It used to be my clan, Mayan Clan, who reside in the ancient Mayan temples . Bloodpelt the coatmundi became deputy & soon leader, he became blood thirsty, he went on a rampage to take control of territories. He killed those who opposed him & took in those who agreed with him. I'm the last survivor of Mayan Clan."  
Wolfhowl looks at Mosspelt & Firewing.  
"Bloodstar came here & took over Hawaii Volcano Clan. Only Tarbeak agreed with him the most. Half of my clan died, other's stayed in cowardness & greed. I escaped & met up with Wolfhowl. Tarbeak is the Herbalist in Bloodclan."  
"Bloodstar came to NileClan seasons ago. & Tigerstripe the Tigershark became his deputy. I escaped too. & seasons came & went, the three of us who are willing to take down Bloodclan trained hard. But we know we're not powerful enough alone, so we seek your help CooperClan." Mosspelt looks at them & then the moon.  
"Oh Yea, if they've been terrorizing people for so long, we'll help. They're about as bad as Clockwerk." Sly plays with his cane.  
"No, Clockwerk is child's play to BloodClan. Even that bird stayed out of their way." Wolfhowl's tail twitches.  
"whao, well, they'll see that their plan will be over in a few days." Bentley is on his computer, thinking on what to do.  
"Bentley, that computer will be rarely used. Anyways, before we get the big guys, we need to take down his 3 senior warriors. If we take them down, we'll weaken them signifinately."  
Mosspelt looks at his computer.  
"So, who are they?" Sly asks them.  
"You'll know when we get there." Firewing looks at them with sympathetic eyes.  
Wolfhowl looks at the moon. "It's past moonhigh. Anyways, lets rest, tomorrow, we go to a familiar place where the 3 reside at sunhigh."

~End of part 5~


	6. Dark past and dark secrets

The next day, Wolfhowl tells them that they should go to a old cathedral in Ireland. Murray invited them to come with them in the van, but the three said no & hopped on Firewing's back & flew there.  
They're in Ireland & see Mosspelt waiting for them.  
"Took you long enough. Anyways, it's north of here. Follow me." She starts running like the wind & the Cooper Gang follow her.  
They arrive at a old cathedral & see Wolfhowl & Firewing waiting for them.  
"Ok, I go with Sly, Bentley will go with Mosspelt, & Murray with go with Firewing. We have to separate once we're in there. Stay with your partner, it'll get pretty tough in there. & also, to tell you the truth CooperClan, this is the hardest part you'll ever have in your life, dark secrets of which that'll poison you to the core, but if you're brave, you'll overcome it & defeat it." Wolfhowl orders them.  
"Wow, you girls have this even more far planned out than I do!" Bentley is amazed.  
"We're always prepared." Firewing tells them.  
"Ok, let's go." Sly says.  
They enter the cathedral, even though the place is over 300 years old, it's still in good shape. Then, 3 dark shadows jump down from the upper level. A female Raccoon with a scar across her face, she has the Cooper cane & even the outfit. A green female turtle with a blue shell with sky blue markings, & blue-green eyes. She even has a right mechanical leg. & a Red male hippo with a dark green T-shirt, gloves, boots & goggles.  
"Who are you?" Sly asks them.  
The raccoon laughs. "Well, well, who knew our nephews would end up together."  
"I didn't. Heh, this'll be exciting." The Turtle laughs with the 2.  
"WHAO! NEPEWS!" Bentley almost falls over on his back, but Mosspelt keeps him from falling.  
"Yes. I'm Dragon Cooper, but I'm now called Dragonclaw." She looks straight at Sly "Impressive, you destroyed that bird twice. You've grown very well, you would've been made a great warrior to BloodClan."  
"I'm Hardshell, suprised that you even had guts to come out here." She giggles. "you've got guts & the smarts, but, do you have the courage?" She stares him in the eye.  
"I'm Blindeye, well, I am blind in one eye. See which one it is. Thought, I have mastered just using one eye. & Murray, you have a big ego, it's good,yes. But it'll be your downfall. "Blindeye looks at his nephew.  
"Wait, i thought...I was the only Cooper..." Sly tells Dragonclaw.  
"Well, I was kidnapped, but I ran into Bloodpelt & he raised me to be who I am today. This scar tells of my battles. & My exsistance with the rest of the world as Dragon Cooper died, Dragonclaw came to be. But with you being like the rest of the Coopers, I know you won't join us." Dragonclaw circles Sly & Wolfhowl.  
"Bentley, I could've taken you in, but I ran into Dragonclaw & she took me to Bloodpelt & he taught me as well, he's promised prosparity & he successeded. & your parents were nothing once I became Hardshell, you would've been a pathetic weakling if I didn't help." Hardshell started circling Bentley & Mosspelt, her tail was erected & she looks like she was ready to fight.  
"Heh, I knew you wouldn't be brave as me if you were raised by my brother & his wife. So, I took care of them. You have grown to what I wanted you to be, but that ego is what's bothering me." Blind eye stands his ground & stares right into Murray's eyes.  
"I'm angry that clockwerk got to your parents first, but I made amends to get you, but I waited to see how you will do on your own, you've made me proud on that." Dragonclaw rakes her claw behind Sly's right ear. He jumps back & has his cane ready. "I know you won't join me, then see you in StarClan." She knocks Wolfhowl out of the way. "This is family matters! Leave us alone! If they truly want to defeat us, they'll do it by themselves! We'll do it by honor."  
"you're right, Kounoichi Clan, back off, this is their fight. They will have StarClan to guide them now." Wolfhowl backs off & so do the other 2.  
"So, you do have honor after all." Bentley tells them.  
"Yes, but only for this fight, we'll fight honorabley & we'll test your skills & see how well you've grown to challange us." Hardshell looks at a stone desk thing & presses a button. "Lets go down here, we'll be in our own enviroments & you 3 will be separated till you either defeat us or join StarClan."  
They go down the path & separate. The Cooper Gang knew this is the fight of their lives. They must defeat their relatives, & then take down BloodClan. They hope to meet up after this.  
Bentley arrives with Hardshell. It looks like a underwater cave, there's a lake with a metal platform in the middle of it, & metal lily pads surrounding it.  
"If you can't swim, then you won't survive this, unless you have great reflexes." Hardshell swims to the platform. Bentley jumps on the lily pads to get to it. "Prove that you can work with the Cooper."  
Sly follows Dragonclaw to a cave, it has a lake, but there's lots of pillars in it, hooks, a cooper's training dream basically.  
"Try not to get your pelt wet." Dragonclaw jokes. She jumps to the middle of the lake. "Lets see if you can FULLY earn your Cooper name."  
Sly jumps on the pillars & swings to a pillar that's about 2 feet away.  
Murray sees a cave, it has a lake, but it has metal platforms everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, in the water, on the walls. & there's metal obsticles all around, even cars.  
"Strength & agility will keep you out of the water. Lets see how you will do against me, prove that you're worthy to be with the Coopers." Blindeye says & jumps to the middle platform, he signals Murray to jump to the platform to the right of it.

~End of part 6~


	7. Bentley VS Hardshell

Bentley has his dart gun ready, but Hardshell seems to be grinning about something.  
"Oh, so technology against technology? Sure!" She jumps into a pod. "Sorry, they're not AS portable as yours, but this'll do"  
Bentley goes into his fightning stance. "I like this."  
He jumps out of a missles way, but he runs into a pop up blocker. "Ow!" he takes a bomb out of his shell & activates it on the blocker, he runs out of a missles way as the blocker blows up.  
"now you see how I lost my leg? A missle from the colorado clan did it." She presses a button & multiple of missles come right at him. He starts dodging them as he gets closer to her. He shoots the sleep dart at her, but she only yawns. He then throws a sleep bomb, then a regular bomb at her & jumps to the farthest lily pad.  
She just yawns & there's a sheild protecting her from the bomb. She waits for him to make another move.  
Bentley sees that there's no way to hack & fight at the same time. So he decides to use his sleep dart & bomb & put them together, he shoots it to the side of her pod.  
"Heh, try as you might. & after you get me out, IF you can, we'll do hand to hand combat." She teases him as the sheild protects her pod.  
Bentley does a roll & avoids more missles & bombs, then he noticed, if a shock pistol created holes in armor & sheilds, then he could create holes in her sheild to. He puts away his dart gun & takes out a mini shock pistol he made. He starts firing at the pod & his plan works, he throws a bomb in a hole & sees it works. But Hardshell was in her shell & it was covered in some metal coating that he couldn't really see, but he knew it was there.  
"You damaged my pod a little, but not me!" Hardshell says after poping out of her shell.  
Bentley knew what he had to do, but he didn't know how long it'll take. So he decided to keep going. He shot the pod again before getting hit with a missle, gets up & throws a bomb. He shakes his head & runs from a few more missles before doing it again. But then...after he threw the bomb, slips & falls into the water. He struggles to swim,but starts sinking like stone though. He hears Hardshell's voice "Turtle's ARE supposed to swim! You're pathetic to your race!" He struggles to swim, then notices he's going up, he keeps going till he reaches to the top, but doges a missle in time. He thought, he could use the swimming to his advantage. He swam under the water & pops up just to shoot the shock pistol & throw a bomb. It did work, but a missle hits him & pushes him down into the depths of the water. He starts chocking for air, he struggles, but manages to get free & swim to the top, he makes it & takes deep breathes of fresh-air. He notices the pod is becoming weaker & Hardshell has a few bruises, it seems her armor is either failing or bad timing, but no matter, he was ahead of the battle, so far. He kept going, dodging missles, shooting the shock pistol & throwing bombs. Soon, her pod collapses & she jumps out & spins in her shell to the middle of the giant platform.  
"So, lets see ifyou can take me hand to hand now!" Hardshell challanges him.  
Bentley climbs to the platform & leaves his gear on a lily pad.  
"Ok, I take your challange." Bentley is knocked onto his back & Hardshell lets him get up.  
He had his breath knocked out from a simple punch. He started throwing punches, but he can't dodge Hardshell's punches & kicks. He soon gets out of the way, he had to use the water to his advantage. He dodges another punch, he keeps rolling in his shell to dodge the punches & lead her to the edge of the platform.  
He jumps out of the way & knocks her into the water & dives after her. He starts darting around & headbutting her, but she started to dart around to, soon she had the advantage.  
He knew he couldn't be under the water for long, he had to finish this fight & find Sly & Murray. He started darting around with her & tried to get a few headbutts in, he got one, but she headbutted him with every hit. He started losting consciousness, he hit her into a missle & it blew up by such a hard hit. He was blown out onto the platform, he coughed & lost consciousness, he knew he won, he just hoped he would live.

~End of Part 7~


	8. Murray VS Blindeye

Murray watches Blindeye & is knocked into the water quickly; he scrambles up to a platform. He didn't expect Blindeye's punches to be that strong. He jumps on the platform & tries to punch him, but he stumbles.  
"What? You've got 2 working eyes yet you can't even land a hit on me!" He knocks Murray to the far side of the cave.  
Murray pants as he gets up & throws a car at Blindeye, who punches it into smithereens with just one hit. "I'll never forgive you Blindeye, for what you've done! But I can't ask for better friends other than Bentley & Sly. So I only thank you on that one. But you're a savage!"  
"Who's a savage?" He throws kicks & punches at Murray, making him go far into the wall.  
"You are!" He grabs Blidneye's hands & throws him into a metal platform that breaks on contact.  
"Good one, finally, you're getting the hand of it, but it won't save you." He comes back on a little platform & throws chunks of the broken platform to Murray.  
He grabs them & throws them back, but gets hit a few times.  
Blindeye breaks them, but dust gets his left eye, but it seems to be not bothering him.  
"I found your blind eye."  
"but that alone can't help you." Blindeye charges at Murray, but he does the thunder flop & hits him, but both fly in opposite directions from the blow.  
Murray gets up quickly & uses his flame hands to throw punches at Blindeye while he's down for the moment. Blindeye grabs Murray's hand, and then throws him up high, uses an uppercut that sends him into the ceiling & a few spikes fall down. Murray falls into the water & there are not platforms nearby. He struggles to swim to a platform, but soon falls under, Blindeye dive bombed on him & starts pushing him further down into the depths. Murray struggles & uses all his might to head butt Blindeye, who lets go. He then swims to the surface & climbs onto the platform, he jumps around, ready for Blindeye to come up. He then falls down when Blindeye jumps out & tackles him & throws bone crunching punches. Murray kicks him off & throws punches back; he then catches him in a blind spot & hits him hard with a javelin punch.  
"Good." He just smiles & charges at him again.  
Murray uses Berserker charge & they collide & throw insane punches around. It seemed like hours passed but only minutes passed as they both do one final punch at each other & fall down. Murray struggles to get up & he looks to see where Blindeye is, he doesn't see him anywhere, but sees rubble on the other side of the cave. He's now on his knees, struggling to get up, but it seems impossible, exhaustion soon take him & he falls down, unconscious.

~End of Part 8~


End file.
